IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL
by HonorSkywalker
Summary: Michael, Lucifer, Angel Love


Disclaimer:  
>* Supernatural isn't mine<br>* Lyrics: (In the Arms of an) Angel – as sung by Sarah McLachlan

Author Note/s:  
>* Partial AU of the Supernatural episode Lucifer Rising.<br>* I got my information from the episode Lucifer Rising from Wikipedia.  
>* These (~~) on both sides of a sentence mean that they are mental communication. For example: ~~ Happy April Holidays to you all ~~<br>* I'm not the best at fight scenes . . . sorry!

IN THE ARMS OF AN ANGEL

(Spend all your time waiting for that second chance  
>For the break that will make it okay<br>There's always some reason to feel not good enough  
>And it's hard at the end of the day<br>I need some distraction oh beautiful release  
>Memories seep from my veins<br>They may be empty and weightless and maybe  
>I'll find some peace tonight)<p>

Michael the archangel was taking a personal moment away from the chaos that had been affecting his home more than usual lately. Heaven was no longer the peaceful and loving place he remembered from his youth. It hadn't been since his beloved brother had left their Father's loving presence, and Michael.

Michael himself had been forced to fight against what had once been one of his closest siblings and it had been a heart breaking experience.

He hadn't felt truly at peace since then.

For quite some time afterwards Michael hadn't really felt very fond of God or Lucifer for forcing him to take sides in their arguments. In fact though he still loved them both, and there was no denying that fact, he hated what they had put him and each other through.

He hugged his arms and wings around himself, wishing that Lucifer was still the same lovable Angel that he had been in his youth. Who had willingly expressed his care to his Brothers and Sisters, and whose hugs were freely given.

(In the arms of an Angel, fly away from here  
>from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear<br>you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
>you're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here)<p>

In Hell Lucifer felt that familiar tingling running through him and knew that Michael was once again thinking of him. It had been that way when he still resided in Heaven, the very close connection that always let the other know where each other were and how they were feeling.

It had been a surprise when he realized that he could feel his brother from his cage. Although the bond was no longer as close as it once was. Now it only flared open when Michael was thinking closely about him, which had been happening more and more often lately.

He missed his brother too and instinctively welcomed the vague presence of Michael as he stayed trapped in his hellish prison.

There had to be something big going to happen. He could feel it through his very being and with the recent unusual goings on there was no doubt about it. Lucifer actually had a feeling that he was an unwilling big part of some beings personal plot. He didn't like that feeling at all. Especially as he was getting more and more urgent, as though he should be doing something instead of sitting trapped in this hellish plane of existence and daydreaming about better times with Michael.

Those were his last thoughts before his prison broke open and he was pulled by some demonic force towards his unknown destination.

(So tired of the straight line, and everywhere you turn  
>There's vultures and thieves at your back<br>The storm keeps on twisting, you keep on building the lies  
>That you make up for all that you lack<br>It don't make no difference, escaping one last time  
>It's easier to believe<br>In this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness  
>That brings me to my knees)<p>

St. Mary's Convent - Ilchester, Maryland

As Lilith bled all over the floor dead, Sam realizes his error in killing her as by doing so he had released the final seal that was holding Lucifer trapped in his prison.

And as Lucifer appears in the earthly plain for the first time in far too long, Michael feels a tug on his very being and he is dragged from the Heaven's down to join his brother.

And as the Winchester brothers, and Demons and Angels watch on in shock, they notice that neither Lucifer nor Michael needed a host's body to be in the mortal plain.

Both Michael and Lucifer ignored them all however, choosing to focus on each other instead.

"Brother," Michael greeted him, seemingly calm yet Lucifer could sense the tenseness thrumming through him.

Their old link flared back to as strong as it used to be and it was only the many, many, many years of experience that stopped them from showing their shock about that.

"Brother," Lucifer greeted back just as politely, and just as strained.

They both then just stood there then. And if the others hadn't just seen them talking to each other they would have thought they were either very realistic statues or acting as if they were sizing each other up for a fight. They were doing neither.

~~ What do we do now? ~~ Michael felt confused; he hadn't expected this to happen at all.

~~ I don't know ~~ Lucifer admits. ~~ I guess we should find out how all of this happened. ~~

Zachariah admitted to wanting to begin the Apocalypse and tried to talk them into helping cause it.

Lucifer thought about it, and then made his choice. He didn't want to fight against Michael ever again, expect for practice spars. His next actions shocked everyone present except for Michael. He stalked forward and with 3 long strides he reached Michael and embraced him. ~~ I missed you too ~~ he admitted.

As Michael hugged him back tightly, the stunned audience grew even more shocked, but then they attacked.

The only ones to stay out of it all were Dean, Sam and Castiel.

Lucifer and Michael stood back to back as they protected themselves and each other from the mixed attack force.

The attackers never stood a chance.

During the fight:

With their skills and centuries of experience they wiped the floor with the narcissistic Angels like Zachariah and the devious Demons like Ruby.

And then they got some unexpected help in stopping the Apocalypse.

(In the arms of the Angels, far away from here  
>from this dark, cold hotel room, and the endlessness that you fear<br>you are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie  
>in the arms of the Angels; may you find some comfort here.)<p>

Castiel had gotten Dean and Sam safely out of the fight and back to a hotel room. He was going to join them as they were preparing to make their escape when he felt a familiar presence appear. One he never expected to see at all ever again.

"Hey little brother," Gabriel aka Loki greeted the younger Angel.

"Gabriel?" Castiel wandered what was going on. The older Angel felt differently than he had before, he felt stronger and . . . happier?

"I have a message for you."

"What . . . ?"

Gabriel strode forward and kissed Castiel on his forehead.

Castiel was flooded with Grace.

He had regained his Grace.

Gabriel smirked at him. "Dad's unhappy with Zachariah and the others right now." He was practically jumping up and down like a hyperactive school boy in glee.

Before Castiel could recover the mischievous Angel was dragging him back into the convent. Gabriel jumped into the fray with enthusiasm. He had always enjoyed brawling with his older siblings, and he couldn't wait to get his own back at Zachariah and the others.

Castiel paused at the edge of the battle, not sure if he should join in with the much more experienced Angels, or to just stay out of the way while they fought.

A nudge from their Father urged him into action.

He was welcomed into it.

Together all four of them dealt with the Apocalypse causing trouble makers.

At the end of the battle they stood, side by side, and looking at the debris and dead bodies spread around them. They were embracing each other in a comradely way.

(You're in the arms of an Angel; may you find some comfort here)

Dean and Sam drove off in Dean's baby, unaware of just what was and had been going on behind them.

And where He currently was, God smiled as some of His oldest children were happily reunited. Now He just had to decide what He wanted to do with His prematurely freed rebel of a son.

The End!

I hope that what I've written isn't too out of it. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I have seen very little about Supernatural so please let me know what you think.


End file.
